Un amour de lutin
by Luna0909
Summary: Une rencontre peut tout faire basculer. Au coeur de la Pologne, entre la Silésie et la Poméranie, les vies de Lenaïka et Bartek vont changer.


Il était une fois dans ce magnifique pays qu'est la Pologne, une petite fée prénommée Lenaïka. Elle vivait dans une belle région boisée nommée la Silesia. La petite fée habitait au bord de la rivière Witka. Cette rivière avait la particularité d'être aux couleurs de l'Arc-en-Ciel. La Witka était le point de ralliement de toutes les créatures magiques de Pologne. Lenaïka était la Fée des Fleurs, c'est elle qui les aidaient à s'ouvrir aux rayons du soleil, qui les soignaient lorsqu'elles étaient en mauvais état ou en fin de vie. Sa fleur préférée était l'Edelweiss, cette jolie fleur blanche fleurissait uniquement l'été qui est la saison favorite de Lenaïka.

Lenaïka finit son bol de thé au cactus et soupira. Elle aimait sa vie et tout ce qui l'entourait, mais elle avait envie d'autre chose. De voyager surtout. Elle rêvait de visiter la Suède, l'Autriche et l'Allemagne. Mais elle souhaitait aussi trouver l'Amour, elle avait un caractère très romantique et elle pouvait rêvasser durant des heures. Elle sentit des gouttes d'eau lui tomber sur la tête et leva la tête. Une trombe d'eau s'abattit sur elle. Surprise elle but la tasse, elle secoua la tête et recracha de l'eau. Elle entendit un rire cristallin et se retourna. Une petite fée blonde aux yeux clairs, vêtue d'une tunique bleu ciel lui sourit ironiquement. Evidemment, ça ne pouvait être que elle, l'auteur de cette stupide blague.

Mais tu es complètement frappadingue, hurla Lenaïka. Je t'ai déjà dit au moins mille fois que le bois de ma maison est recouvert de pétales de cyclamen et que c'est archi fragile

La fée blonde éclata de rire devant la colère de la Fée des Fleurs. Elle adorait faire ce genre de blagues et voir les gens s'énerver.

Et en plus, tu te fiches de moi Natalia !

Oh ça va, franchement t'es gonflée de me faire la morale, répliqua Natalia. Tu changes les pétales de ta maison tous les mois au moins. De plus, je ne vois pas a quoi ça te sert, tu as une maison en bois, tu la peins et affaire réglée, mettre des pétales c'est nul.

Mais de quoi je me mêle ? Laisse moi décorer ma maison comme je l'entends, toi tu as une bien maison en forme de goutte d'eau alors silence

Natalia ricana et s'assit en face de son amie. La Fée des Fleurs dévisagea son amie, cela faisait des années qu'elles se connaissaient, c'était sa plus vieille amie. Natalia était la Fée des Eaux, c'était elle qui contrôlait les lacs et les rivières de Pologne. Elle avait un sacré caratère, Lenaïka disait souvent qu'elle aurait du être Fée des Feux a la place des Eaux. Heureusement, son mariage avec Lukas, prince des Génies l'avait un peu assagie. Il avait un fort tempérament lui aussi et cela avait failli briser leur couple. Une voix la tira de ses pensées.

Hé je te parle, fit son amie.

Qu'est ce que tu disais ? demanda Lenaïka

Je te disais que j'avais été voir un cours d'eau asséché dans la région de la Poméranie et j'ai vu une fleur qui était en piteux état.

Tu peux me la décrire ?

Oui, elle était blanche, en forme de boule, un peu à l'ombre, elle fait environ 30 cm de hauteur

D'accord, je crois que c'est un hortensia. En Poméranie tu dis ? Je vais aller voir ça demain.

Natalia lui donna quelques indications mais Lenaïka l'écouta à peine. Ensuite, la Fée des Eaux prit congé de son amie et rentra chez elle. Lenaïka se mit en pyjama et alla se coucher. Elle avait un bout de chemin à faire et elle était épuisée.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le coq chanta, Lenaïka se leva en râlant. Elle détestait se lever tôt. Elle se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et se prépara un petit déjeuner. Il était composé de fraises, d'une tranche de pain complet avec de la confiture de pêche et d'une infusion de fleurs d'oranger. Elle avala son repas et sortit pour sceller Igor et Pawela. Igor était un papillon jaune et bleu, Pawela était un papillon rose et blanc. Ils menaient le carrosse aérien en bois de rose de Lenaïka. Lukas lui avait fabriqué ce carrosse pour son anniversaire il y a quelques années. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui avait fait. Si jamais le carrosse devait se briser un jour, elle ne pourrait pas le réparer avec sa magie, car la magie des génies était plus puissante que celle des fées. Elle donna du pollen aux papillons et les scella. C'était grâce aux papillons que la fée pouvait s'occuper des fleurs de Pologne. Elle s'installa sur le siège et saisit les rênes. Pour aller en Poméranie, elle devait passer par l'Opole car elle devait aller voir une fleur dont elle s'était occupée. Ensuite elle prendrait le chemin de la région de Lodz et elle devait passer dans la région de la Mazovie ainsi que dans la région de Warmie-Mazurie. Elle n'était jamais allée en Poméranie, cette région côtière au sud de la mer Baltique. Elle frissonna en se rappelant son premier voyage. Elle venait d'acquérir les deux papillons et ils n'en faisaient qu'a leur tête. Ils avaient commencés à se chamailler et ils avaient failli s'encastrer dans une montagne car ils ne regardaient pas ou ils allaient. Malheureusement, si les fées pouvaient contrôler les éléments de la Nature, elles n'avaient aucun pouvoir sur les animaux. Fort heureusement, cet incident leur avait servi de leçon et ils se chamaillaient uniquement dans leur enclos.

La jeune fée pris la direction d'Opole et une demi-heure plus tard, elle s'arrêta dans une clairière. Elle descendit de son carrosse et voleta vers la fleur violette. Cette fleur n'était pas très grande et possédait des corolles violettes, il s'agissait d'une Orchidée. Elle souffrait d'un manque d'humidité et Lenaïka avait installée un cours d'eau grâce a l'aide de Natalia Elle l'examina et la fleur lui parut en grande forme. Elle l'illumina grâce a une pincée de poudre d'éclat du soleil qui servait à embellir les corolles. Elle retourna au carrosse et reprit sa route. Elle traversa les régions de Lodz, de Mazovie et de Warmie-Mazurie sans encombre. Lorsqu'elle eut passée la dernière région, elle demanda aux papillons de se stopper et elle alla un peu marcher. Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle conduisait le carrosse et elle était un peu engourdie. Elle fit un petit tour et retourna a son carrosse et reprit sa route. Elle survola le centre de Gdansk et elle erra pendant dix minutes près d'un cours d'eau en essayant de se souvenir des indications de Natalia. La Fée des Eaux lui avait parlé d'un cours d'eau en pleine ville avec un petit pont en bois, mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait pas le pont. Elle fit le tour de la ville mais ne trouva rien. Elle décida d'explorer les villes alentours et passa par la forêt. Elle admira le paysage et tout en sa laissant porter par le bruissement des ailes des papillons, elle ferma les yeux et se mit à rêver. Igor se mit à siffler mais cela ne l'inquiéta point et elle lui dit d'arrêter d'embêter Pawela.

Mais lorsqu'elle entendit Pawela siffler d'un air assez aïgu, elle s'alarma et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient en train de foncer droit sur un arbre assez épais et assez large. Et plus ils se rapprochaient, plus l'arbre semblait s'étirer en longueur. Elle fronça les sourcils et se demanda quelle créature magique était derrière tout cela. Elle saisit les rênes et voulut passer à côté de l'arbre mais il tendit une branche et tapa pile dans le carrosse. Elle ne s'avoua pas vaincu et essaya par-dessus mais les feuilles empêchèrent les deux papillons de passer. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout et fonça dans l'arbre. Manque de chance, elle fut éjectée en l'air et fit mentalement appel à ses ailes pour ne pas chuter. Elle se posa en douceur sur le sol et regarda autour d'elle. Son carrosse s'était fracassé par terre et il était en mille morceaux. Elle chercha Igor et Pawela et leva la tête. Elle vit Igor coincé dans l'arbre et vola à son secours. Elle essaya de le dégager mais la consistance de l'arbre était mi-dure et collante. Elle se lécha les doigts pour identifier la substance et constata qu'il s'agissait de caramel. Elle haussa les épaules et tira délicatement Igor de l'arbre. Le papillon gémit et essaya de bouger mais Lenaïka parvint à l'extirper de l'arbre et elle le serra contre elle en lui murmurant de ne pas bouger. Elle se posa sur le sol et allongea Igor par terre. Il semblait avoir une aile tordue et une antenne cassée. Pawela surgit d'un fourré et alla se blottir contre son compagnon. Lenaïka s'assit par terre et soupira. Elle se sentait lasse, elle se demanda comment elle allait rentrer chez elle et réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas d'issue, elle mit sa tête entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer

Youpiiiiiii, ça a marché, je suis vraiment trop fort ! Vous avez vu la belle trace dans l'arbre ? Ma blague a bien fonctionnée, hahahaha. Merci d'avoir transformé l'arbre en caramel mon vieux !

- Je n'avais pas trop le choix, marmonna une voix douce mais assez ronchon Si j'avais su que t'avais prévu que quelqu'un se cogne la dedans, je ne t'aurais jamais aidé.

Les voix tirèrent Lenaïka de ses pleurs et elle leva la tête. Elle aperçut 3 petits lutins. L'un d'eux sautait partout tandis que les autres le regardaient d'un air affligé. Elle les détailla du regard. Le premier était vêtu de rouge et avait une expression assez austère. Le deuxième était habillé en vert et avait une mine enjouée. Le troisième était en bleu et un joli sourire éclairait son visage. Lenaïka fut frappée par son sourire, il dégageait une incroyable douceur. Elle fut saisie d'un frisson qui la parcourut de la tête aux pieds. Si elle devait avoir un compagnon un jour, ce lutin serait tout à fait son style. Mais pour l'instant, elle avait un petit compte à régler avec les trois loustics.

Dites donc, vous trois, c'est vous qui avez ensorcelé cet arbre ? demanda la fée

Les trois lutins se tournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent d'un air surpris. D'un ton moqueur, le lutin vert lui confirma qu'ils avaient bien ensorcelé l'arbre et que ce genre de blagues les amusait beaucoup.

Ah ouais ? Et tu es au courant que tes blagues stupides ne sont pas drôles. Et qu'en plus, des gens peuvent être blessés ?

Dis donc, je t'ai pas sonné, grogna le lutin vert. Et tu es qui toi, pour juger que nos blagues ne sont pas drôles ? Espèce de fée a la noix !

Le fait d'être perdue au milieu de nulle part et d'avoir un de ses plus fidèles compagnons blessés fit perdre son sang-froid à Lenaïka qui se précipita sur le lutin vert et lui administra une bonne gifle. Le lutin chancela et tomba à la renverse. Son ami le lutin rouge éclata de rire et son regard passa de la fée au lutin vert qui venait de se relever et qui avait l'air furieux.

Mais tu es complètement folle ! Tu as failli me tuer !

Tu n'exagères pas un peu la, rétorqua la fée. Mai j'ai failli y passer à cause de ta blague stupide.

N'importe quoi, marmonna le lutin vert. Nos blagues sont innofensives et les gens les trouvent drôles

Le bruit d'une deuxième gifle se fit entendre et le lutin vert se retrouva à nouveau par terre. Lenaïka vit le lutin rouge se diriger vers l'épave de son carrosse. Il examina les bouts de bois de rose brisés et entendit un couinement. La fée se précipita vers Igor en même temps que le lutin.

Je suis soigneur d'animaux. Si tu le souhaites, je peux examiner ton papillon et le soigner.

Lenaïka hésita vu la blague du lutin vert mais le lutin rouge avait l'air sérieux.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, Damian est très compétent et c'est la moindre des choses après la blague stupide de Daniel. Blague auquel j'ai participé, si j'avais su qu'il avait manigancé un truc pareil, je n'aurais jamais accepté de l'aider, dit le lutin bleu

Le lutin vert continuait à bouder, il n'avait pas apprécié la deuxième claque de la fée. Comment une fille pouvait-elle avoir autant de force ? Il plaignait son compagnon, si elle avait un, elle n'avait pas l'air commode.

Ce n'est pas grave dit Lenaïka. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et toi comment tu t'appelles ?

Le lutin bleu rougit et baissa la tête. Daniel sauta sur l'occasion

Lui, il s'appelle Bartlomiej, mais il en a tellement honte qu'il préfère qu'on l'appelle Bartek.

Bartek lui lança un regard noir et Daniel lui lança un regard moqueur. Bien fait, songea-t-il. Tu n'avais qu'à pas dire que ma blague était stupide. Pendant ce temps, Bartek dévisageait la fée. Il la trouvait très jolie avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux bruns pailletés, sa robe violette et ses ailes vertes.

Et toi, tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Damian

Lenaïka, je suis la fée des Fleurs. Et vous, vous êtes des lutins.

Exactement, lui confirma Damian. Je suis le lutin Soigneur, Bartek le lutin des Sucreries et Daniel le lutin Farceur. Tu es d'accord pour que j'examine ton papillon ?

Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. J'ai aussi un papillon femelle, elle n'était pas dans l'arbre, mais elle a l'avait l'air secouée, dit Lenaïka

Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est la moindre des choses. Comment s'appellent-t-ils ?

Celui allongé par terre, c'est Igor et l'autre c'est Pawela.

Damian s'agenouilla et saisit délicatement l'aile d'Igor. Il l'examina, essaya de la bouger doucement mais le papillon se brusqua. Il n'insista pas et examina l'antenne. Il ouvrit sa sacoche et en sortit plusieurs flacons. Il appliqua un onguent sur l'antenne et une étincelle jaillit de l'antenne. Il arracha des feuilles de marronnier et banda l'aile du papillon. Il fit boire une potion à Igor .Il examina Pawela, lui fit bouger les ailes, les antennes, lui fit faire un tour sur elle-même et lui fit boire la même potion qu'a Igor.

Alors, est ce que c'est grave ? demanda Lenaïka d'un ton inquiet.

Je leur ai fait boire une décoction à base de camomille, çela a un effet calmant. Pawela n'a rien mais Igor a l'antenne tordue, j'ai appliqué un onguent à base de jasmin et son antenne n'est plus tordue a présent. En revanche, il a l'aile cassée, il devra une prendre une potion a base de fleurs de lilas pendant un mois et il faudra laisser le bandage. Il a du se casser l'aile quand tu l'as sorti de l'arbre. N'importe quel insecte aurait eu l'aile cassée, ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit Damian en voyant Lenaïka ouvrir la bouche.

D'accord, fit la fée. Et elle se mit à fondre en larmes.

Oh mais pourquoi tu pleures ? s'alarma Daniel en la prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune fée se débattit et le frappa sur le torse avec ses poings

Parce qu'à cause de ta stupide blague, mon carrosse est fichu, mon papillon est blessée et ne peut pas voler. Et je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment rentrer chez moi. Stupide lutin !

Tu habites ou ? demanda Bartek

En Silesia, sur les bords de la rivière Witka.

Et qu'est-ce que tu fais en Poméranie ? demanda Damian

J'étais venue ici pour soigner une fleur, je cherchais un cours d'eau avec un pont en bois et je ne l'ai pas trouvé en ville, alors j'ai voulu explorer les villes alentours pour repérer ce cours d'eau et je suis passée par la forêt pour aller plus vite. Et c'est la que je suis tombée sur l'arbre-caramel.

Les deux lutins se regardèrent d'un air désolé. De son côté, Daniel n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de remords. A cause de lui, la fée n'avait pas pu soigner sa fleur. C'était entièrement sa faute et il s'en fichait royalement. Il y eu un long moment de silence quand s soudain, Bartek prit la parole.

Je suis né en Silesia. Je peux te ramener chez toi si tu le souhaites.

C'est très gentil de ta part, j'accepte volontiers. Et toi, fit Lenaïka en pointant sa baguette sur Daniel. Tu as de la chance que tes amis m'on aidés, sinon je t'aurais volontiers changé en statue de sel.

Le lutin vert acquiesça et s'excusa. Bartek siffla et une calèche sortit des fourrés. Elle était en bois de frêne et tirée par deux adorables faons. Le premier était brun foncé et le deuxième brun clair.

Je te présente Bambi et Bambika, mes deux faons.

Ils sont très beaux, dit Lenaïka. Puis-je les caresser ?

Oui, bien sûr, dit Bartek.

La fée s'avança et les caressa. Les faons étaient très câlins. Elle se tourna vers les deux lutins et leur dit au revoir. Damian lui donna les potions pour Igor. Elle prit Igor, l'installa sur la banquette arrière ainsi que monta dans la calèche et Bartek lança un sort qui fit pousser des ailes aux deux faons. Lenaïka haussa les sourcils et le lutin lui expliqua qu'en plus d'avoir une fonction bien précise au sein de leur communauté, ils étaient également capables de lancer différents sorts. Les faons s'envolèrent et durant le trajet, ils parlèrent beaucoup. Bartek lui expliqua en quoi consistait sa fonction de lutin des Sucreries. Il devait inventer une nouvelle sorte de bonbons chaque année en plus de gérer les différents stocks et de fabriquer ceux déjà existant. Lenaïka lui raconta sa vie de Fée des Fleurs. Ils se découvrirent une passion commune pour le chocolat ainsi que pour les voyages. Bartek rêvait de visiter l'Australie et l'Irlande. Lorsque la Witka fut en vue, il amorça un mouvement de descente. Lenaïka lui indiqua l'endroit précis ou elle habitait. Il se posa devant la maison de Lenaïka et Bartek aida la fée à descendre de la calèche. Elle prit Igor dans ses bras et alla le déposer dans son enclos. Pawela la suivait en faisait des petits retourna vers la calèche et remercia Bartek de l'avoir ramenée chez elle et lui fit un beau sourire. Le jeune homme rougit et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa porte. Il retourna ensuite vers sa calèche mais fit soudainement demi-tour et embrassa Lenaïka sur la bouche. Il lui sourit, monta dans sa calèche et s'envola dans le ciel bleu azur laissant Lenaïka abasourdie.

Alertée par les voix, Natalia sortit de sa maison en forme de goutte d'eau et se dirigea vers la maison de la Fée des Fleurs. Elle était accompagnée d'une autre fée qui s'appelait Angelika. Angelika était rousse aux yeux verts, elle était vêtue d'une robe dorée et abordait des ailes noires pailletés. Elle était la Fée de la Terre. Elle était amie avec les deux autres fées depuis de nombreuses années.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Natalia d'un ton accusateur. Tu aurais du revenir de Poméranie depuis longtemps.

Je me suis perdue, j'ai eu un accident et je suis tombée des lutins, protesta Lenaïka. Et c'est de ta faute, tu m'as donné de mauvaises indications. J'ai cherché pendant trois heures un cours d'eau avec un pont en bois en pleine ville

N'importe quoi, c'est toi qui n'as pas écouté. Je t'ai dit une rivière avec un pont en pierre près d'un champ de blé a proximité d'une ville.

Mais non, râla la Fée des Fleurs.

Elle se remémora leur discussion. Et soudain, elle se rappela qu'effectivement Natalia avait bien parlé d'un pont en pierre près d'un champ et qu'elle perdue dans ses pensées n'avait rien écouté. Mais elle préféra accuser Natalia, c'était plus simple que de reconnaître ses torts.

Bon, ça suffit, s'exclama Angelika qui sentait venir la dispute. Vous venez boire un thé chez moi et Lena nous racontera son aventure.

Les deux fées acceptèrent et dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient attablées devant un thé au pamplemousse et une part de cake a la framboise. Lenaïka leur conta son histoire et elle en était arrivée au moment elle a mit la deuxième gifle a Daniel.

Je n'en reviens pas, dit Natalia en riant. Déjà une gifle, ça m'étonne, mais alors deux, je suis carrément choquée.

Ca m'a étonnée moi-même, avoua Lenaïka. Mais il prenait ça avec une telle désinvolture que ça m'a énervée. Il ne s'est pas rendu compte a quel point c'était grave.

Les deux fées hochèrent la tête et Lenaïka continua son histoire. Elle leur raconta la gentillesse de Damian qui avait soigné ses papillons et la proposition de Bartek de la ramener chez elle. Elle leur rapporta la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec lui durant le trajet et le fameux baiser.

Et il t'a embrassé comme ça, s'écria Angelika. Et toi, tu as fait quoi ? Tu lui as rendu son baiser ?

Non, rougit Lenaïka. J'étais tellement surprise que je n'ai pas réagi, je suis restée plantée la comme un piquet.

Tu es désespérante, marmonna Natalia. A ta place, je me serais jetée a l'eau et je l'aurais aussi embrassée.

J'aurais aussi fait la même chose, approuva Angelika.

L'émotion de la journée fit perdre son sang-froid à la jeune fée.

Evidemment, explosa la fée des Fleurs. Toi Natalia, tu es mariée à Lukas depuis plus de cinq ans. Et toi, Angelika, tu vas bientôt épouser Miroslav. Sans compter que vous n'êtes pas timide, vous avez confiance en vous, vous êtes belles et talentueuses. Alors non, je ne l'ai pas embrassé parce que j'avais la trouille. Et si ça ne vous convient pas, c'est quand même comme ça.

La jeune fée sortit en trombe de chez son amie laissant les deux fées bouche-bées. Natalia voulut rejoindre son amie mais Angelika posa sa main sur son épaule et secoua la tête.

Elle se calmera déjà, il vaut mieux la laisser seule pour l'instant. Ca a été une dure journée pour elle, elle doit être fatiguée, ce qui explique sûrement son comportement.

Effectivement, la fatigue avait eu raison de Lenaïka. A peine rentrée chez elle, Lenaïka s'était écroulée sur son lit et s'était immédiatement endormie. Elle rêva toute la nuit du lutin.

Quelques semaines plus tard, les fées devaient aller s'occuper d'une fleur nommée Raiponce. C'était une fleur couleur bleue violet qui demandait des soins exceptionnels. Elle avait besoin de beaucoup d'aide pour pousser correctement. Heureusement, cette fleur était assez rare et elle ne poussait que dans la région de Silesia sur les bords de la rivière Olza. En arrivant près de la rivière, Lenaïka renversa un seau d'eau de pétales de rose que Natalia avait préparé. La Fée des Eaux soupira. Depuis quelques temps, son amie enchainait les bourdes. La semaine passée, elle avait renversée du punch rose sur la robe de mariée d'Angelika et dans sa hâte pour l'aider à réparer les dégâts, elle s'était cognée contre Miroslav. Le jeune génie avait été déséquilibré et il était tombé contre la table ou reposait la pièce montée de Pierogis au chocolat qui était une sorte de raviolis que l'on peut faire sucré ou salé. Résultat des courses, la pièce montée était tombée sur Miroslav, il s'était retrouvé couvert de chocolat et la robe de mariée d'Angelika était fichue. Lenaïka avait eu tellement honte qu'elle s'était terrée chez elle pendant trois jours. Il a fallu tous les efforts de Lukas, Natalia, Angelika et Miroslav pour qu'elle accepte de sortir de chez elle.

A l'autre bout de la Pologne, 3 lutins bavardaient gaiement assis sur un banc. En fin plus précisément, deux lutins bavardaient gaiement et le dernier rêvassait. Daniel haussa les sourcils en regardant Bartek et regarda ensuite Damian. Il souriait diaboliquement, il allait vite tirer Bartek de son rêve. Il se leva doucement et alla chercher de l'eau dans le puits. Il revint vers le banc et adressa un clin d'œil à Damian qui fit un petit sourire tout en allant se mettre sous l'arbre. Il interpella son ami. Une fois, deux fois, pas de réponse. A la troisième fois, il jeta de l'eau sur Bartek qui sursauta et qui tomba de son banc. Pendant ce temps, il alla rejoindre Damian sous l'arbre. Bartek se releva en râlant et chercha l'auteur de cette mauvaise farce. Lorsqu'il aperçut les deux compères en train de rire comme des bossus, il décida de se venger et jeta un sort sur ses amis.

Riveria Caramelo, murmura Bartek en claquant des doigts.

Une mini rivière de caramel liquide se matérialisa devant les deux lutins qui continuaient de rire.

« Haussa Riveria, chuchota le lutin.

La rivière de caramel s'éleva légèrement jusqu'à hauteur des mollets des deux lutins. Damian cessa de rire et voulut aller vers le puits mais il avait l'impression d'être embourbé. Ses pieds lui semblaient collants. Il baissa les yeux et aperçut une masse liquide et brune à ses pieds. Il essaya de lever les pieds mais le caramel s'étira. Il regarda à côté de lui et aperçut Daniel en train de se débattre. Il soupira. C'était la faute de Daniel si il était dans ce pétrin. Il entendit un rire et leva la tête. Bartek était en train de rire et de les regarder se dépatouiller de la masse brune et collante. Il eut pitié de Damian et il le libéra du caramel. Daniel le fusilla du regard.

Ce n'est pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. Tu l'as bien mérité, je sais que c'est toi qui m'as balancé de l'eau. Si tu t'excuses, je t'enlève de ce bourbier.

Sûrement pas, maugréa le lutin. Je n'y suis pour rien.

Comme tu voudras, chantonna Bartek. Et il lui renversa de la chantilly sur la tête

Tu m'auras pas, hurla le lutin furieux.

Tu es sûr ? demanda Bartek. Et il fit couler du chocolat chaud sur la tête

C'est bon, s'écria Daniel. Je suis désolé. Sors moi de la maintenant.

Bartek prononça le contre-sort et le caramel disparut. Daniel se lança un sort pour se laver et rejoignit Bartek et Damian.

Mais tu n'es vraiment pas bien bien, hurla le lutin.

Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, lui dit Bartek. Tu n'avais qu'à pas me jeter de l'eau

C'était une blague, rétorqua Daniel. Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour ?

Non, mais j'étais tranquille et toi tu es venu m'enquiquiner.

Oui c'est bien ce que je dis, tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour. Auparavant, ça t'aurais fait rire, mais maintenant…

Maintenant quoi ? l'interrompit Bartek.

Maintenant, tu es silencieux, plus rien ne t'amuse, tu fais la tête. Elle t'a fait quoi la fée ? Elle t'a envoûtée ?

Exactement, elle m'a envoûtée. Par sa gentillesse, par son charme et aussi parce qu'elle t'a mis deux gifles que tu as amplement mérité.

Ah oui ? D'habitude, ça te faisait rire ce genre de blague.

Plus maintenant. Elle aurait pu y passer à cause de ta stupide blague

Si ça n'avait pas été Lenaïka, tu n'aurais jamais dit ça. Tu es simplement de mauvaise foi.

Vous ne voulez pas arrêter tous les deux ? les supplia Damian

Non ! s'exclamèrent les deux lutins en même temps.

De toute façon, reprit Daniel. Tu perds ton temps avec elle, elle n'a même pas réagi quand tu l'as embrassée. Elle s'en fiche de toi, tu ferais mieux de l'oublier.

Je suis d'accord avec lui, dit Damian mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Tu peux être un peu plus clair ?

Tu n'es plus à fond dans tes fonctions, dit Damian. Je ne voulais pas te le dire mais nous avons reçus plusieurs plaintes. Dans une épicerie humaine, tu as fait livré des Fraises Tagada vertes et au goût de piment. Tu t'es aussi trompé avec le fourrage des Dragibus. L'aspect extérieur était nickel mais ils étaient fourrés au bretzel à l'intérieur. Et il y en a plein des bêtises ce de genre.

Et tu comptais encore attendre longtemps avant de me le dire ?

Non, avoua Damian. On comptait t'en parler.

Tout ça, c'est a cause de cette maudite fée, dit Daniel. Oublies la, elle ne t'apportera rien de bon. Regarde, déjà la, tu fais des catastrophes.

Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier, s'écria Bartek. Je suis amoureux d'elle et je veux faire ma vie avec elle.

Tu ne sais ce que ça implique, lui dit Damian. Si tu vas vers elle, tu devras renoncer au trône des lutins.

Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

Quand notre vénéré roi sera décédé, c'est toi qui montera sur le trône. Tu es destiné à devenir roi depuis ton plus jeune âge. C'est toi que le roi Markus a choisi comme successeur et il a également décidé que tu devras épouser une des ses deux filles, soit Monika, soit Silwia. Tu pourras choisir entre l'une des deux. Je sais tout cela en tant que ministre du roi. Il commence à se faire vieux et m'a délégué tout ses pouvoirs.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je n'étais pas au courant que tu étais devenu ministre.

Je te l'ai dit quand je le suis devenu, mais tu n'écoutes jamais rien. Nous avons longuement causé de toi avec le roi, je lui ai raconté l'histoire avec la fée. Et au cas où, tu changerais d'allégeance, il a pris des mesures. J'espérais a ne jamais avoir à te demander cela. Mais maintenant, tu as le choix. Soit tu accèdes au trône, tu épouses une des deux filles du roi et tu oublies la fée. Soit tu vas la rejoindre, mais tu seras définitivement banni. Et si tu es banni, tu ne pourras jamais revenir ici. Tu sais très bien quel est le bon choix !

Oui, je sais quel est le bon choix, dit lentement Bartek.

A la bonne heure, s'écria Daniel tout content.

Je choisis Lenaïka, dit fermement Bartek.

Tu es certain ? demanda Damian. Tu n'auras pas de regrets ?

Il secoua la tête. Non, il n'aura pas de regrets, il le faisait par amour. Damian prononça la formule du bannissement. Daniel et Damian disparurent dans un nuage de fumée le laissant seul au milieu de la forêt. Il siffla et ses faons vinrent a lui en trottinant, il monta dans sa calèche, lança le sort ailé et s'envola vers la Silesia rejoindre sa fée bien-aimée.

En Silesia, l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Lenaïka s'était expliqué avec ses amies concernant son attitude des dernières semaines. Les deux fées en ont vite conclues que leur amie était amoureuse du lutin mais elle avait rougi comme une pivoine en secouant la tête et en essayant péniblement de démentir mais personne n'était dupe. Natalia l'avait même surprise en train de chanter une chanson d'amour en serrant Igor contre elle et en valsant avec lui. Sans compter les petits accidents lorsqu'elle s'occupait des fleurs. Elle était allée soigner une jonquille qui avait perdu son éclat et en lui donnant de la poudre d'éclat de soleil, elle avait allégrement renversé tout le flacon sur cette pauvre jonquille qui s'était mise à briller tel un lingot d'or au soleil. Heureusement, elle s'était rendu compte de sa bêtise à temps.

Ce matin la, la fée sortit de chez elle pour aller se baigner dans la rivière. Quand elle revint chez elle, elle faillit s'évanouir. Bartek l'attendait dans sa calèche. Il l'aperçut et lui fit signe. Lenaïka devint toute rouge quand elle se rappela soudain qu'elle était en maillot de bain. Bartek en avait aussi pris conscience car il était devenu aussi rouge qu'elle. Il prit une serviette sur la banquette arrière de la calèche et couvrit Lenaïka avec. La jeune femme le remercia et l'invita à entrer chez elle. Elle lui proposa de patienter dans le salon le temps qu'elle aille se changer.

Dix minutes plus tard, la fée était de retour dans le salon. Elle lui demanda s'il souhaitait boire quelque chose. Il lui demanda du thé. Elle alla à la cuisine et revint avec un plateau contenant du thé à la myrtille et des gâteaux aux amandes. Elle posa le tout sur la table du salon et s'assit dans le canapé

Tu es venu tout seul ? demanda la fée.

Oui, dit Bartek. J'ai été banni de la communauté des lutins

- Comment cela, tu as été banni ?

Bartek lui raconta toute l'histoire, mais il lui cacha la vraie raison du bannissement. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer en lui avouant tout de suite ses sentiments. Il lui expliqua qu'il ne pourrait jamais retourner en Poméranie car cette région lui était désormais interdite. S'il allait là-bas, sa présence serait détecté magiquement. Il lui avoua qu'il était un peu triste mais cela lui permettait de revenir dans sa région natale. Lenaïka le regarda tristement et posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Elle s'écarta rapidement et rougit. Elle constata que Bartek était aussi rouge qu'elle. Soudain quelqu'un sonna et la fée alla ouvrir. C'était Angelika et Miroslav. Elle les fit entrer et ils allèrent dans le salon

Miro, s'exclama Bartek. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Bartek, s'écria Miroslav. Ca alors, c'est une sacrée surprise.

Ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre tandis que Lenaïka et Angelika les regardèrent surprises

C'est ton fameux lutin ? demanda la fée rousse en regardant son amie.

Oui, il vient d'être banni de sa communauté. Comme la Silesia est sa région natale, il a décidé de revenir s'installer ici.

Ah d'accord, fit Angelika. Miro, tu peux m'expliquer d'où vous vous connaissez ?

On était à la même académie de Magie à Tychy. On a fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Après il est parti dans une autre région et on s'est perdus de vue. Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre histoire de se remémorer le bon vieux temps ?

Oui évidemment, dit Bartek. Tu as des nouvelles de Lukas ?

Lukas ? dit Miroslav. Oui, il habite aussi ici. C'est lui le Prince des Génies maintenant

Lenaïka n'en revenait pas. Bartek venait de perdre deux amis en quittant sa région d'adoption et il venait d'en retrouver deux en revenant dans sa région natale. Bartek pris Lenaïka a part et lui demande si elle voulait bien aller au restaurant avec lui ce soir. La fée accepta et le jeune homme partit avec Miroslav cherchez Lukas chez Natalia. Quelques instants après, Natalia vint chez Lenaïka. Elle et Angelika lui racontèrent la venue de Bartek, le fait qu'il avait été banni et ses retrouvailles avec Miroslav.

Lukas a sauté de joie quand il l'a vu, dit Natalia. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux je crois.

Dis donc Lena, pourquoi tu étais toute rouge quand je suis arrivée ? demanda Angelika

Parce que je l'ai embrassé sur la joue.

Sérieusement ? Vu comment tu étais rouge, je pensais qu'il se passait autre chose.

Non, non pas du tout, dit la fée en rougissant.

Ma pauvre Lena, si déjà avec un bisou sur la joue, tu es toute rouge, si vous allez plus loin, je n'ose pas imaginez, on te confondra avec un bouquet de rose

J'y peux rien, gémit Lenaïka. C'est de famille.

En tout cas, il a l'air de bien t'aimer, dit Angelika

Ah tu crois ?

Bah oui, sinon il ne serait pas venu chez toi. Si tu veux mon avis, il n'a pas l'air triste pour quelqu'un qui vient de laisser toutes ses attaches derrière lui

Il cache bien ses sentiments, c'est tout. En tout cas, il m'a invité au restaurant ce soir.

Mais c'est trop chouette, dit Natalia. Tu nous raconteras tout ça.

Oui, oui dit Lenaïka en rougissant à nouveau

Les trois fées discutèrent encore une bonne heure et Lenaïka rentra chez elle. Elle alla nourrir ses papillons et fila ensuite se doucher et se préparer. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans le salon, Bartek était déjà prêt. Il portait une chemise bleue ciel et un jean noir. Il eut le souffle coupé devant la beauté de Lenaïka. Elle portait une courte robe noire et des ballerines dorées. Ses cheveux bruns étaient rassemblés en chignon dont quelques mèches folles s'échappaient. Elle portait un maquillage assez discret mais très joli.

Tu es magnifique, lui dit le lutin.

Merci, dit Lenaïka en souriant. Tu es très beau aussi. Mais je me demande bien ou tu as eu ces vêtements. Tu n'avais pas de valise.

C'est là tout le secret des lutins, dit Bartek en riant. Ma calèche est ma maison.

Comment ça ?

Je voyageais souvent dans les différentes régions polonaises et j'en ai eu assez de dormir a la belle étoile. Alors j'ai transformé ma calèche en maison à l'aide d'un sort. Elle remplit les deux fonctions. La, elle est en fonction calèche, mais cette nuit, elle sera en fonction maison.

Ah oui je comprends mieux, dit Lenaïka. Ca explique pourquoi tu avais la serviette ce matin.

Exactement, fit Bartek en souriant. On y va ?

Il la prit par la main et l'aida à monter dans la calèche. C'était une belle soirée d'été et durant le trajet, Bartek admira la beauté des paysages silésiens qui lui avaient tant manqués. Les faons allaient au pas. Le lutin n'avait pas jugé utile de lancer le sort ailé. Il expliqua a la fée qu'il s'en servait pour les longues distances. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant « Le Feri « qui était le nom du restaurant. Ils s'installèrent et un gnome vint prendre leurs commandes. Lenaïka prit une liqueur de miel en boisson, une zupa ogorkowa (soupe de concombres) en entrée, un eskalopki z cieleciny (escalope de veau en pâte) avec des frikty (frites) et en dessert elle craqua pour une Galaretka (gelée de fruits avec de la crème fouettée et des fruits frais). Quand a Bartek, il prit une vodka en boisson, un tatar (steak tartare) en entrée, un Golonka w piwie (jambonneau a la bière servi avec du raifort) avec des kopytka (nouilles a la crème fraîche) et des paczki (beignets farcis de confiture de fruits rouges). Ils parlèrent de leurs vies respectives pendant le repas, de leurs amis, de leur carrière. Il éclata de rire quand Lenaïka lui raconte comment elle avait ruiné le mariage d'Angelika et de Miroslav. Le jeune lutin paya l'addition et ils retournèrent chez la fée. Il lui proposa une balade le long de la Witka et elle accepta avec empressement. Ils se promenèrent mais la fée lui trouva l'air soucieux. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Il se tourna vers elle.

Ne m'en veux pas, mais ce matin, je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Je t'ai caché la vraie raison de mon bannissement. J'ai été banni car j'ai refusé le trône des lutins. Notre roi se fait vieux et il m'avait choisi comme successeur et j'aurais du épousé l'une de ses deux filles. Mais je suis amoureux de toi et à cause de ça, ils m'ont imposés un choix. Soit j'accepte le trône, épouse une des deux filles du roi et règne sur les lutins, soit je te rejoins et je me fais bannir. J'ai choisi le bannissement. Car je t'aime et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, tu m'as fait craquer dès la première fois ou je t'ai vu. J'ai su à ce moment que c'était toi que je voulais.

Je ne t'en veux pas, murmura Lenaïka. Car moi aussi je t'aime. Et je trouve ça très courageux et très romanesque de t'être sacrifié pour moi. Et je souhaite que tu viennes habiter avec moi. Parce que la maison calèche, ce n'est pas terrible

Le lutin lui sourit et l'embrasse tendrement. Il lui prit la main et ils rentrèrent chez eux savourant le bonheur d'être enfin ensemble.


End file.
